


This Is Gross: 3 Reasons Why You Cry

by acoolegg



Series: This Is Gross: The Short Story Series [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crying, F/M, Frustrated Crying, Missing someone, Strong Hugs, Surgery Mention, anxiety attack mention, being upset with someone, hair petting, happy crying, oppressive mom, ovarian surgery implied, sad crying, seeing that someone for the first time in a while, sfw, wedding dress shopping, wedding stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5431469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acoolegg/pseuds/acoolegg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When someone cries can reveal a lot about them.<br/>(At least, I think so. Why am I still in charge of these things?)</p><p>Human!AU / Immunodeficient!Sans/Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Gross: 3 Reasons Why You Cry

**Author's Note:**

> Follow [my tumblr](http://acoolegg.tumblr.com) for updates on the series!

**Happiness**

The first times you saw Sans cry, you weren’t supposed to see it. You remember the memory fondly.

It was the weekend after finals and the first time you could see Sans in nearly a month. (You two had come to a mutual agreement to not see each other the month of finals. Like, _final_ finals, during your last year at college. It was so neither of you would get distracted by the other during studying. You both wanted to graduate with your respective degrees.) With a pep in your step, you walked the familiar path to the Gasters’ house while whistling a happy song.

You could see the house from a mile away (see: exaggeration). It wasn’t anything disgustingly big (actually, it was rather small and quaint), but it drew attention to it by being the only house on a street full of apartment buildings. You grinned, adjusting the bag on your shoulder as you neared it.

Before you could even walk up the stairs to their porch, the door slammed open. Papyrus stood there, smiling at you widely before scooping you up into a hug. The gentle giant started speaking a mile a minute. You couldn’t understand a thing he said. “Pap.” He continued to talk animatedly. “ _Papyrus._ ” He looked down at you, his smile faltering with embarrassment.

“AH, SORRY, CHEESE. I APOLOGIZE. IT’S JUST THAT IT HAS BEEN SO LONG SINCE I’VE LAST SEEN YOU!” He started to bounce, and you were surprised that he didn’t hit his head on the door frame. “A WHOLE MONTH, WOW! I’M SURPRISED THAT YOU COULD STAY AWAY FROM MY CHARM FOR THAT LONG.”

You grinned; there was the Papyrus you knew and loved. You had missed him immensely over your month of studying. He was a ball of positivity and the kindest guy one could ever meet. He knew what to say to comfort and inspire. (You were certain that you would’ve studied harder had he been there to tell you to give it your all.) “Ah, Pap, I finally broke.” You opened your arms for another hug, “Can’t stay away from you too long, big guy. Bring it in.” He scooped you into another hug, burying his face in your hair. You gripped at his scarf (the one you failed at knitting. This guy was literally the sweetest human being ever) and stood on your tiptoes to hold him tight. When you went to pull away, your hand stayed. You tugged. It stayed. “Ah, dang it.”

“WHAT’S THE MATTER? WHY ARE YOU NOT LETTING GO? THIS IS GETTING WEIRD.” You snorted. Add innocence and bluntness to his repertoire. “IS… IS YOUR RING STUCK?” You nodded, tugging. “CHEESE, DO NOT TUG YOUR RING! BAD THINGS COULD HAPPEN TO IT IF YOU DO THAT!” He pulled his scarf from his neck, letting it fall into your hands. You tugged the strings, freeing your engagement ring from it.

“Thanks, Pap. I probably would’ve tugged ‘til the stone fell out had you just let me stand there, and then I would’ve felt pretty terrible.”

“OF COURSE! AFTER ALL, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, LOOKS OUT FOR HIS FRIENDS!” You pat his back after you wrapped his scarf back around his neck. He ruffled your hair in response. “WOW. WE’VE BEEN OUT HERE FOR A WHILE. LET’S GET INSIDE, I’M SURE SANS WOULD LOVE TO SEE YOU!”

“I’m sure, too, buddy.” You followed him into the house, setting your stuff down on the couch. There were newspapers and flyers with red scribbles spread over the coffee table. As you walked by it, you saw that they were advertisements for specially cleaned apartments. That was Papyrus’ handwriting, for sure. Was he looking for apartments for you and Sans? That was so sweet of him.

You hadn’t realized you stopped, bent over the coffee table until Pap cleared his throat. You grinned, then pointed down the hallway. He nodded before gesturing towards the kitchen. (You had no idea why you didn’t talk, but hey. Whatevs.) You went your separate directions with happy smiles.

You were all set to tap your knuckles against his door, staring at the white paint excitedly. You lifted your hand slightly when you heard a sniffle. You almost shrugged it off; you had learned through your years that he sniffled a lot. He got sick a lot, too. It came with, y’know, the immunodeficiency. But when you heard a hiccup, you opened the door. Something was wrong with your Sansy.

He turned around, blue eyes watery and a few wet tracks on his cheeks. He hurriedly rubbed his eyes and tried to play it off. “Heya, Cheese-” You rushed forward, taking his face into your hands and looking at him worriedly.

“What happened. Who hurt you. Should I call Undyne. I’ll break their legs.” He laughed, more tears slipping down his face. He wrapped his arms around you tightly, pressing his face into your shoulder. “Sans, I’m not kidding! Stop laughing! Who hurt you!”

“It’s more of a _what_ than a who.” You locked eyes with him, rubbing the tears away with your thumb. He continued, “I. I didn’t realize how much this month would suck. I thought I could do it without, well,” he gestured to his face, “ _this_ happening.”

“Sans, what happened? Why did this month suck?” You held his shoulders, looking over his face. More tears bubbled in his eyes. “Why are you crying? Are you stressed? Hurt? Sick?” He shook his head, smiling widely. He kept crying while you fussed over him. After a few moments, he pulled your face to his and kissed you. You pulled away, “Sans!?”

“I’m just. I missed you a lot, Cheese. And I’m really, _really_ happy you’re here.” Sans kissed you again and again. “I love you so much, Cheese. This was the longest month of my life. Not seeing you was the hardest thing I’ve ever done. I tried to sneak out a few times, but Paps always stopped me.” You started to blush. He continued to cry happily. “I missed you so much, babe. So much.”

You wiped his tears away again, pressing your lips to his. “I missed you too, Sans. I, uh, I tried texting you.”

“Pap took my phone. Said that he knew if we got to talking we’d never get any work done.”

You grinned, “That’s Papyrus for ya. Well.” You let go of his shoulders, the light catching the stone of your engagement ring. You looked at it. “Well, just think. This time next year we won’t have to deal with finals. We’re almost out of school! Graduation is soon. Then, we’ll, uh.” A blush creeped onto your cheeks. You softly said, “We’ll be married and living together.” There was something so cute about saying that.

“Yeah,” he murmured fondly.His wide smile caught you off guard. “Married.”

**Sadness**

Sans hadn’t seen you cry this hard before. Sure, he’s seen you cry. But never _this_ hard. You kept rubbing your eyes and sniffing, trying not to let him see. But he could. He could see every tear that slipped down your cheeks, every time your nostrils flared when another wave of tears came on, every single tremble of your body.

“Ch-Cheesy…” he said softly. You continued to cry, face buried in your hands. “Cheesy, it’ll be okay.”

“N-no, it won’t, Sans!” Your voice shook, “They said-they said there was only a twenty percent chance of the surgery working. W- _we_ might never be able to have kids!” You looked at him, your eyes going red and your face a wreck. “It’s important to me. I-I know that a lot of people don’t want kids, but I! I do. I just-I’m sorry, this is stupid. I'm so stupid! We’re not even married yet, and I don’t even know if you want kids at all a-and I’m freaking out over-I just, I want-I’m-” You broke down into another crying fit.

“Cheesy.” His firm tone caught you off guard. You looked up at him again. “We’ll be fine.” Your lip trembled as he approached you, dragging his oxygen tank behind him. While it was only a few steps from the chairs on the side of the room to the examiner’s bed, it felt like eternity. He wrapped his arms around you firmly, giving you a strong, warm hug. You hugged him back, burying your head in his shoulder. “Cheesy, we’re gonna make this work. When do we not make it work?”

“N-never,” you sniffled into his jacket. He began to pet you hair, smoothing it down against your head. “B-but, Sans-”

“Shh. We’ll be fine. Right? Right. We’re always fine in the end, aren’t we? Even if we’re a couple of crazy docs without jobs.” You nodded, sniffling again. “We’ll make it work. So what if you can’t have a kid? You’ll make a great mom for an adopted kid, for sure.” You nodded again. “Besides, aren’t you living proof that family is more than just blood? Chip and Butter were adopted, just like you. And you guys are so close to your parents!”

You snorted, “I guess. I… I…. Thanks, Sansy.” You rubbed at your eyes, “I guess I didn’t realize there was another way to be a mom. I completely forgot that I was adopted, heh.” His mask stretched with his smile. You set your head back against his shoulder, “This surgery’s gonna cost a bit.”

“I know.”

“Insurance probably won’t pay for all of it.”

“I know.”

“I want to have it. Do you think I should get it?”

“Yeah.”

“Even if it costs a lot?”

“Don’t care.” He jolted your head up with his shoulder. You could see the interest in his eyes. “We’ve always figured it out. We’ve known each other for five years, dated for four, and we’re getting married in less than a year. We’ve been through more troubles than I can count-and I can count pretty high, you know. I have a degree in science and counting. But we’ve always figured it out.”

You nodded, smiling. “Well, hopefully that on-call position at the hospital gets back to me. There’s a surprisingly big need for bone doctors that can be there at a moment’s notice.” He pressed a kiss to your forehead, and you leaned away. “The paper tickles, Sans! Don’t do that!” That spurred him on. He pressed kisses to all the ticklish spots on your face and neck. You giggled loudly, trying to push him away. You stopped when he started to breath heavily. “No more, no more. You’re gonna work yourself up.”

“Yeah, but your giggles are cute.”

You chuckled, “You’re a dweeb.”

He shot back, “You’re a nerd!”

“Yeah!?” You started to laugh, “Well, it’s not a lie. So, there.”

Sans looked at you fondly. Then, his eyebrows knitted and he started to look incredibly panicked. “Please don’t cry like that ever again. It… It doesn’t suit you. It’s terrifying to see you cry that hard.” He took your hands into his. “No matter what, you’ll be okay.”

“I know.”

“Do you know?”

“As long as I’m with you I know.” You kissed his paper-covered nose. “I’ll be okay, Sans. I’ll be… okay.”

**Frustration**

Standing in front of the mirror, you looked at the white dress carefully. It looked okay, you guessed. But it wasn’t what you wanted. Everyone else, on the other hand, seemed so gung-ho about you in that dress. What frustrated you the most was how they wouldn’t listen to you. Especially Sans, who you had asked ~~told~~ to come. You wanted him to help you pick out your wedding dress. And yet, there he was, talking to your mother, sister, Undyne, and Alphys about the dress like you weren’t even there.

“She’s so beautiful in that dress,” your mother cooed, looking over it approvingly. “She’s never looked better!” That stung. The dress _you_ wanted was still hung up in the dressing room. If things continued to go this way, you doubted you’d even get to try it on.

“Prettiest she’s ever been,” Chip said happily, clapping her hands together. “I knew this dress was the one!” No it wasn’t the one because you hated it. You didn’t like it at all. It made you feel weird and not yourself. It was like someone had shoved you into someone else’s skin. “You picked a good one out, Mom.”

“Of course I did, sweetheart.” Your mother flipped her hair over her shoulder. “I know my baby best!” You hated it when she said that.

“She looks great. I think it suits her really well,” Alphys said excitedly. She bounced in her seat, “Like an anime character!” That’s the last thing you wanted to be. “Now, all she needs is-”

“She doesn’t need anything, she’s beautiful! She looks so cool when she’s actually trying.” What was with all these backhanded compliments?

Sans reclined into his seat, chin tucked into his chest as he looked over you. “Beautiful,” was all he said. You couldn’t tell if he was emotionally invested or not. It wasn’t like you were trying to find the dress for your wedding or anything.

You reminded yourself to not turn into a bridezilla.

It started off very faint. A stinging in the back of your eyes and a few blinks to clear it. The more they talked, the harder it was to get rid of the sting. They kept talking about you like you weren’t there. How good a job your mother did, how you looked so much better in this dress than you could’ve possibly looked in the one you picked, how you’d look beautiful going down the aisle with a bundle of peonies in your hand.

You didn’t want peonies. Your mother knew you didn’t want peonies. ‘But roses can’t be the color of pink I want them to be!’ This was your wedding, wasn’t it? Not your mother’s? You wanted pink roses, dammit!

You blinked when your vision went blurry, rubbing your eyes slightly. Your mother decided to congratulate herself (falsely). “Oh, look! She’s so happy she’s crying!”

That was the last straw.

You picked the edge of the dress up and stormed off. The employee that was with you followed you worriedly. You got to the dressing room, unzipping the dress and pulling your clothes on. It was your wedding, right? You had brought them along for moral support and suggestions, not to take over your wedding!

And Sans, Sans just-He just sat there-He didn’t even see you-

Fat tears dripped down your cheeks and you wiped them away quickly. The employee looked at you, her eyes drooping when you started to hiccup. This was supposed to be fun. You were supposed to be laughing with your family and friends, trying to decide what would be best for you all together. It didn’t help that they had been blowing off your opinions about what you wanted the entire morning.

You thanked the employee after hanging up your dress, asking her how much the visit fee would be. She just said that you were fine, it was free of charge. You nodded and grabbed your purse. Then you walked out. You mother was still sitting with the others, boasting about how the dress she picked was easily the best. She must’ve thought you left to, you dunno, take off and pay for the dress?

You shook your head. You wanted to just get in your car in leave. You hated how she acted like she knew what was best all the time. You loved her to death. But… It was so stuffy.

Sans must’ve caught you walking towards the exit of the store out of the corner of his eye. You locked eyes with him when he stared at you, shaking your head and walking out. He probably would just shrug it off and assume you went out to get something. After a moment of looking around the street the store was on, you turned left. You needed a walk.

An arm grabbed you and forced you to stop. You reeled around, ready to sock it to someone. Glaring, you saw Sans holding your bicep firmly. “Where do you think you’re going?” he asked flatly. You shook his hand off. “Cheese, where’re you going? Did you get the dress?”

The tears that you had thought were gone returned. “No! No, I didn’t get the dress!” You rubbed your eyes, crying fat tears, “I hated it, but nobody would listen!”

“Cheese, you started crying-Your mom said-weren’t you happy with it?” he tried to pull you back inside. You shrugged him off angrily.

“I just said I hated it. No one-no one listened! It wasn’t-it wasn’t what I wanted. And then you all just talked about me, like I wasn’t there! I tried and tried to tell you guys ‘I don’t like this. It doesn’t feel right. It makes me feel weird. It’s not the one’ but you guys just-” He went for your hand. You moved yours away. “Don’t. Please, Sans, I just… You always listen. You didn’t even seem invested in it.” Your tears came faster now. “I wanted you to come because I want you to have a say. But, but Mom just-she just started saying how we needed to change this and that to match the dress! A dress I don’t want!”

“Cheese, you need to calm down,” he said.

Your heart was thumping in your ears, “No, I don’t. I feel like a kid all over again. I’m a doctor, dammit! I’m old enough to make my own decisions! But as soon as my Mom shows up, suddenly I’m not capable enough to plan my wedding! ‘You need a lighter shade of pink. Those roses aren’t gonna match the dress at all! How about pink peonies? It’s your choice, but they’d look a lot better.’ They’d look a lot better my ass!” You were crying loudly now. Your thoughts were racing. “Do you even care?”

“Of course I care!” He looked at you. “I-I’m sorry I’m not into this whole dress thing, Cheese. But, I thought you were okay with the dress! You kept smiling and talking and when that dress was on you, you looked at yourself in the mirror and your smile dropped, like you couldn’t believe how you looked-” He looked at you as soon as he cut himself off. “You hated it. You hated it. You stopped smiling because you hated-Oh, jeez, Cheese, I’m sorry-”

You cried some more. He reached for you, “Sans, don’t touch me, please!” You wrapped your arms around yourself, like you did when you had an anxiety attack when you were a child. “It was like-like you didn’t care at all-every time she made a new suggestion, you just shrugged and rolled with it-she was gonna get rid of the relaxed theme, she was gonna make us have a priest or something-she wanted to get rid of-” You broke into tears.

He hadn’t seen you cry like this since the debacle at the doctor’s. And this time it was his fault. “Do you wanna go home?” You shook your head.

“I wanted-I wanna try on the dress I want. And-And they’re gonna say they don’t like it-and-” you kept rambling. He took your hand and pulled you back in, ignoring your pleas to let you go. Your mother saw you crying and she walked over.

“Oh, baby girl, you’re so happy about that dr-”

“She hates it.” Sans stood in front of you, looking up at your mother firmly.

“I’m sorry, what?” she responded, glaring at him pointedly.

“She hates it,” he repeated. She barked out a laugh.

“Uh-huh, suuuure. I’d rather hear that from Cheese-”

“I hate it, Mom.” Your mother looked taken back. “It’s the ugliest thing in the world. It makes me feel hideous and uncomfortable and _not me_!”

She huffed, “Why are you just now saying something? Are you sure he didn’t-”

“Stop accusing Sans of changing my mind! We were out there for five minutes talking, me bawling my eyes out, while you went on patting yourself on the back!” She stared at you. “It’s like you’re trying to take over my wedding! You keep undermining my decisions and-and-” Her red lips twisted.

“It’s because you’re doing it wrong, dear. You need it to have peonies and a priest and a more formal theme-”

“Mom.” Chip set a hand on her shoulder, “She’s not doing anything wrong. This is her wedding, after all.” Your younger sibling rubbed the back of her head embarrassedly, “And we did kinda keep talking. Every time she tried to talk we just… shut her up.”

Alphys and Undyne watched, looking at you with sorry eyes. “Sorry, Cheese,” Alphys said. Undyne looked at you, smiling slightly. You rubbed your eyes.

“Can Sans and I look for the dress by ourselves?” you muttered. Your mother looked offended.

“What?”

“She wants to look for the dress with her fiance, Mom.” Chip looked at you, “Sis, I’m sorry, I really am. You get the dress you want, okay? You look beautiful in anything.”

Undyne nodded, “Hell yeah! She’s the best looker in town, next to my Alphie!” Alphys blushed. Your mother turned on her heel and walked out, nose in the air.

“You know Mom,” Chip said softly, “she’ll come ‘round when she realizes what a douche she’s been. I’m… I’m real sorry, sis.”

You gripped Sans’ hand tightly. “I know you guys just want the best, but… I want a say in it too, y’know?”

“I get it. We’ll head out, then. Turn this into a date day or something, Cheesy.” You nodded, watching as everyone left.

You wiped your eyes, and the friendly attendant came back. “Ms.Ball?” she asked softly. “I, I kept the dress you didn’t try on in the dressing room. I understand how oppressive mothers can be-we get them all the time. Would you like to try it on?” You nodded.

Sans liked the dress you wanted a lot more. You liked it, too.

…

Your mother, after seeing you in the dress, decided that it suited you better. Albeit a bit begrudgingly.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell which one I really wanted to write? I love frustration.


End file.
